To nie takie proste
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Bycie synem sławnego ojca może się wydawać czystą przyjemnością. Może nawet nią być, ale zwykle pod jednym warunkiem: że nie próbuje się swojemu sławnemu ojcu dorównać.


Jamie na zawsze zapamiętał pierwszy Dzień Bez Voldemorta, w którym uczestniczył. Miał wtedy prawie cztery lata i wszystko, co zobaczył albo usłyszał, zrobiło na nim ogromne wrażenie. Magiczne sztuczne ognie, okrzyki zwycięstwa, obcy ludzie, zaczepiający tatę i dziękujący mu nie wiadomo za co.

Tata trzymał Jamie'ego na rękach, żeby go nie zgubić. Musiałby się potem tłumaczyć mamie, a tego nikt nie lubił. Mama była kochana, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy wszystko szło po jej myśli. Lubiła tego osobiście dopilnować. Gdy coś się nie udawało, szybko robiła się zła. Ale tego dnia nie mogła z nimi iść na pokaz sztucznych ogni, bo musiała pilnować malutkiej Lily i Ala, który akurat był chory. Żegnając w drzwiach swoich dwóch najstarszych mężczyzn, kazała im pilnować się nawzajem. Była bardzo, bardzo zdenerwowana i Jamie nie chciał jej zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego pozwolił się nieść, choć przecież miał już prawie cztery lata.

Ten człowiek ukłonił się tacie z uśmiechem, jak inni. Powiedział:

- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny, panie Potter. Nigdy nie zdołam wyrazić, jak bardzo.

To nie było nic dziwnego, wszyscy tak mówili, nawet jeśli trochę inaczej. Obcy wyciągnął rękę, a tata ją uścisnął, podtrzymując Jamie'ego na biodrze. Wtedy mężczyzna zwrócił uwagę na chłopca.

- A to jest...

- James, mój pierworodny - tata wszedł mu w słowo, a Jamie aż się dumnie wyprostował, mimo że był już trochę śpiący.

- Na pewno równie odważny, jak tata. - Obcy patrzył na chłopca ciepło.

- Jasne - odpowiedział Jamie, który nagle przestał być zmęczony.

Tak, James na zawsze zapamiętał ten dzień. Ze szczegółami.

***

Chodzili razem na plac zabaw, Jamie, Al, Lily i mama. Tata wtedy był w pracy, bo mówił, że nie wypada nie pracować, że musi dawać dobry przykład. Dlatego bawili się tylko w czwórkę. Chyba że była sobota albo niedziela. Wtedy jeździli na wycieczki albo w gości, albo goście przyjeżdżali do nich. Było wesoło.

Na placu zabaw też było fajnie, chociaż Jamie chciałby, aby tata też się z nimi bawił. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie może tak być i denerwowało go, gdy Al udawał, że wie. Na pewno nie wiedział.

Czasem się o to kłócili, ale szybko się godzili i dalej bawili się razem. Jamie przykładnie opiekował się bratem, wciągał nieśmiałego malucha do zabaw ze starszymi dziećmi, a później pilnował, żeby nic się Alowi nie stało. Był obowiązkowy i rodzice zawsze mogli na niego liczyć. No, może prawie zawsze.

Tak jak wtedy, gdy mama musiała odejść na chwilę, bo Lily się przewróciła i zdarła skórę z dłoni. Poszły razem do łazienki, żeby przemyć skaleczenia i żeby mama w ukryciu mogła użyć różdżki.

Dlatego nie było jej, kiedy na plac przyszli więksi chłopcy. Zaczęli zaczepiać maluchy, przeganiać je z huśtawek. Jamie się nie przejmował, bo z Alem bawili się w piaskownicy i nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Ale jego młodszy brat stwierdził, że to nie w porządku, że starszym dzieciom tak nie wolno i już. Nie słuchał, jak Jamie przekonywał, że to nie ich sprawa: po prostu tam pobiegł, krzycząc na nich, aby przestali. Oczywiście nie posłuchali go, tylko zaczęli go szturchać. Wtedy wtrącił się Jamie; nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby ktoś robił krzywdę jego bratu. A kiedy mocno popchnięty Al upadł, Jamie najzwyczajniej w świecie rzucił się na prześladowców, kopiąc, gryząc, drapiąc i wrzeszcząc. Na ten widok trafiła mama z Lily. Szybko spetryfikowała wszystkich obecnych (potem musiała im pozmieniać pamięć - och, ależ była zła!) i zajęła się swoimi dziećmi.

- Jamie! Co tu się stało! Miałeś się opiekować Alem, a nie wdawać w bójki!

- Opiekowałem się - wymamrotał, kiedy mama podnosiła z ziemi młodszego brata. - To on chciał się z nimi kłócić, nie ja.

- Bo oni... bo oni... oni psocili się mniejszym dzieciom. - Malec pociągał rozbitym nosem, rozmazując ręką po twarzy krew zmieszaną ze łzami.

- Och, Al... - Mama sięgnęła po chusteczkę, żeby choć trochę mu pomóc. W końcu zrezygnowała i sięgnęła po różdżkę. - Tergeo - mruknęła, po czym przyjrzała się uważnie oczyszczonej skórze, by ocenić szkody. - Zupełnie jak twój ojciec. Zawsze musicie się w coś wplątać. Jakbyście sądzili, że to na waszych barkach spoczywa ciężar całego świata - gderała, zaklęciem lecząc skaleczenia. Następnie powzdychała trochę nad siniakami Jamie'ego, rzuciła na nie czar chłodzący i, jak to określiła, "posprzątała bałagan", czyli wymazała pamięć pozostałym obecnym. W końcu złapała za ręce Ala i Lily - ponieważ nawet czarownice nie miały trzech rąk, Jamie, jako najstarszy, mógł iść sam, byle z przodu - i zaprowadziła dzieci do domu. Zabawa się skończyła. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Jamie żałował, że nie skończyła się wcześniej.

***

Jedenaste urodziny Jamesa przypadały w środę, ale tata specjalnie wziął urlop, aby móc spędzić ten szczególny dzień z jubilatem i resztą rodziny. Chłopiec stwierdził, że ponieważ jest już duży, to nie chce, by nazywano go Jamie, tylko James, jak należy. Rodzice spojrzeli na siebie z wymownymi uśmiechami, ale bez szemrania dostosowali się do żądania świeżo upieczonego nastolatka. Było nie było, to jego święto, a przecież nie wymagał bardzo wiele.

Jednym z prezentów była wycieczka do ZOO, oczywiście całą rodziną. Tata zapakował ich wszystkich do samochodu i pojechali. Na miejscu Al prosił, żeby go zaprowadzić do lwów, które były całkiem niedaleko, chociaż James koniecznie chciał najpierw odwiedzić gady, ulokowane w samym środku parku. Rozdzielili się: mama zajęła się młodszym synem i Lily, która nie przepadała za wężami, a tata poszedł z jubilatem do budynku z terrariami.

Jamie... James miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda mu się wreszcie porozmawiać z pytonem. Opowieść taty o urodzinowej wizycie w ZOO wuja Dudleya znał na pamięć i niecierpliwie wyczekiwał dnia, kiedy sam zrobi coś podobnego. Niestety, węże jakoś odmawiały współpracy: żaden nie chciał zamienić z chłopcem choćby jednego słowa. Nawet w jego jedenaste urodziny. James był strasznie rozczarowany.

Na pocieszenie tata zabrał go na lody, a potem spotkali się z mamą, Alem i Lily w umówionym wcześniej miejscu. Jamie cieszył się, że rodzeństwo nie było świadkami jego upokorzenia - cały czas przekonywał je, że potrafi rozmawiać z wężami i że jeszcze się przekonają. Cóż, on się właśnie przekonał. Nie potrafił.

Na kolacji pojawili się wszyscy krewni, później był tort i życzenia, i prezenty. James wielkodusznie włączył do zabawy nowymi zabawkami Ala, Lily i kuzynostwo; jedenaścioro wnucząt Molly i Artura Weasleyów, którzy z dumnymi minami siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, czyniło w niewielkim domku Potterów piekielny hałas. James wiedział, że rodzice to przewidzieli i zawczasu wyciszyli ściany, aby jak najmniej dźwięków przedostało się na zewnątrz.

Zapamiętały w zabawie jubilat jedynie przez przypadek podsłyszał fragment rozmowy taty z wujem Ronem.

- Albus wygląda zupełnie jak ty, kiedy byłeś w pierwszej klasie. Zupełnie jakby wypił eliksir wielosokowy z twoim włosem z dzieciństwa.

- Ron, on jest teraz dwa lata młodszy*, niż ja wtedy, i...

- Tak - przerwał wuj - ale jego nikt nie głodził, zauważ.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać.

- Przepraszam. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że twój młodszy syn teraz wygląda _dokładnie_ tak, jak ty, kiedy cię poznałem. Pamiętasz?

- Pamiętam. On za te prawie dwa lata na pewno będzie wyższy.

- Ale zostaną mu twoje włosy i oczy. Jemu jednemu.

- Tak, i Jamie - "James", syknął chłopiec w myślach - i Lily mają oczy po Ginny. Oczy po mamie - mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się smutno, jakby te słowa znaczyły coś szczególnego.

James uznał, że usłyszał już wystarczająco wiele. Wolał wrócić do zabawy, zanim do reszty zepsuje sobie humor we własne jedenaste urodziny.

***

W pierwszej klasie James bez trudu znalazł przyjaciół, chętnych do psot i dokuczania Ślizgonom. Całe dormitorium jego roku stało za nim jak spetryfikowane. Nie żeby pięciu - sześciu, licząc z ich prowodyrem - jedenastoletnich chłopców wiele znaczyło, ale to wystarczyło, by dawać się we znaki dzieciom z wrogiego domu. I personelowi szkoły.

James nie pierwszy raz odwiedzał gabinet dyrektorki. Tego dnia wezwała go tuż po tym, jak dotarła do niej informacja, że wszystkim drugorocznym Ślizgonom wyrosły czułki i chitynowe pancerzyki w koszmarnie odblaskowych kolorach, z rażącym różem na czele. Mogła się jedynie cieszyć, że sama nie miała okazji tego zobaczyć; obawiała się, że wówczas jej poczucie estetyki zostałoby nieodwracalnie strzaskane.

Niepokorny James Potter stał przed Minerwą McGonagall z doskonale niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Od czasu do czasu przeczesywał dłonią włosy, które bez względu na jego starania jakoś nie miały ochoty sterczeć na wszystkie strony. Wodził wzrokiem od portretu do portretu, zastanawiająco wiele uwagi poświęcając najnowszemu. Była opiekunka Gryffindoru wolała nie myśleć, co planował nieodrodny potomek swoich przodków, z zainteresowaniem przyglądający się malowidłu przedstawiającemu Severusa Snape'a.

Westchnęła.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, panie Potter? Jesteś zupełnie - James nadstawił uszu: czyżby wreszcie miał to usłyszeć? - jak twój dziadek.

Chłopiec zwiesił ramiona, ciążące ku ziemi poczuciem porażki. Przestał zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek; nawet jedno słowo nie docierało do niego z karcącej przemowy dyrektorki. Zatopiony w ponurych rozmyślaniach, nie usłyszał jak straszliwa kara ma na niego spaść za najnowszy wybryk. Nie potrafił i nawet nie chciał skupić się na czymś poza przytłaczającym go uczuciem przygnębienia.

Łatwo sobie mówić: jestem podobny do taty. Założyć, że się takim będzie, też nietrudno. Ale... rzeczywiście być jak Harry Potter? To nie takie proste.


End file.
